Verigar Greenfire
Verigar Greenfire is Reka’s wife. She’s introduced having tracked down her husband to drag him back to his family. Appearance A radiant beauty in her own right with a magnificent figure in stunning profile green hair and emerald eyes, garbed in a kind of metallic mesh outfit whose strategically placed cups and plates made the outfit barely "legal" in most civilized quarters. Background Despite appearances Veragar and Radagar are much alike in as many ways as they differ. They once both worked together for the same evil master until they came to a parting of the ways with Lord Satanos, at which point they declared for one another. Though in all truth she tired of his influence long before Reka. She just hung around because by that time she was very much drawn to his cranky imperious presence. It was just a phase we were going through. A bit of rebelliousness that comes from time-to-time with the boredom that immortality sometimes forces even upon the enlightened. Veragar dabbled in villainy because the dark side seemed to offer a quick and easy path to self-amusement…but it was only after she had done many things that she has since come to regret that she started to tally up the human cost of what she was doing. With Reka it was somewhat different he was rebelling against his allegiance to his brothers and trying out for the part of the Bad Boy. It was later when they both came to their senses that they remembered the all-important lesson that there are other people in the world besides themselves, and that was when they discovered each other and set about on their purpose of wandering the worlds in search of novelty and adventure. History Later she went to the Tendo coumpound on behalf of her husband to invite Ranma and Nabiki as well as their wives and children to dinner as an apology for how he had introduced himself to them. knowing they would be skeptical he also offered to tell them how to survive their fight against Udan. Veragar had to convince them that it wasn’t cheating. She was finally able to convince them by saying that Siren and Trudy was also there along with Kasumi. Veragar took them to a brightly lit encampment nestled among the sand dunes in a nocturnal setting that was clearly the middle of a desert. It turned out she and Reka were like gypsies traveling wherever the whim takes them, just them, their family and some friends and fellow travelers who’ve flocked to their sides, at most only a few hundred. It was a typical night with their friends and guest feeling the urge the urge to celebrate in the spirit of communal happiness. There were men with men and women with women, and---of course---quite a number of the more conventional sort of male/female pairings that would not have been out of place at the outdoor festivities of a major college campus. Those who were still dressed in what passed for clothing were definitely casual about their preferred style of dress, with lots of flesh showing in abundance with men of muscular physiques vying for the attention of various comely and full-bodied women. There were acrobats and jugglers and a group of musicians playing both wind and reed instruments to the tune of well-tended sitars, and dancing everywhere one looked as though everyone were intend to have the best time imaginable without a care in the world for propriety, place or consequence. Very few of them took serious notice of the party that was approaching, but those who did pay attention gave a studious eye with varying degrees of amusement and interest, especially those ladies who were sizing up Ranma, and the men who in turn were “checking out” his wives and co-wives. She told everyone to feel free to indulge themselves after they met with Reka. They found Reka, calmly standing beside a large reddish-black bull whose neck he was calmly stroking like a pet. He neither turned around nor looked up at their approach, but he unquestionably knew of their presence as he both thanked them for accepting his invitation and apologized for any misunderstanding that might have existed between them in the past. He thin informed them that Umakusa were surveilling their house and were just about send in mercenary assassins before Veragar came to get them. Nabiki called him out on interfering, but Reka didn’t see it that way also pointing out that if they were allowed to cheat so was he. Ukyo finally asked Ranma and Nabiki who Reka was and what was going on. She was about to go into how they met over a challenge match when Reka revealed how impressed he was with them as well has the fact that he was Latisha’s father. This caused Shampoo and Perfume’s eyes go round as if in belated recognition and regard as one might some dangerous wild animal. He then gave Ukyo a name she might recognize. Advising them to avert Lylac, Chusen, and Fragrance’s eyes he killed the bull so he could feed the caravan. Needless to say they were slightly appalled by the casual brutality of the deed, though Lylac and Fragrance stared at the bull as though freshly exposed to something almost as traumatic as their recent encounter with a certain deceased wizard who had abducted them for purposes that had earned his destruction. Veragar apologized on her husband’s behalf as he moved towards one of the larger tents of the encampment. Stating that he’s always been like that. She brought up how Ukyo, Nabiki, and Ranma were all descendants of Jubei which is why they were being targeted for assassination. Ranma turned back to Veragar in a lame attempt at distracting the focus of his wives away from the culpability of both himself and Nabiki, in not keeping them up to speed. The green haired woman indicated that they should follow her, and so their party left the carcass of the fallen bull which several figures stepped forward from out of the shadows to attend to in the silent manner of stage-hands and together with the rest of their small clan they headed towards the colorful tent city with all its riotous celebration and cacophonous music with much dancing and flirting going on about in hedonistic wanton abandon, with many sights on display that made Nabiki feel a parental urge to put a hand over Lylac’s face rather than allow the child to view such things unfiltered. Ukyo felt a similar urge to shelter Fragrance from exposure to such adult behavior. Veragar informed them that they were Vagabonds, mendicants, seekers, hangers on, wandering mystics and warriors in training. Many there were former orphans or refugees of various trouble spots who managed to find their way into their company and have been granted shelter and sanctuary by Veragar and Reka. Reka is lord, but he does not rule these people. They come and go as they will and he and his wife neither detain them nor seek to discourage their doings as the only requirement here is that they abide in peace with one another. Ranma was the first to notice that Siren and Cologne were there. Siren told them not to keep her uncle waiting as the Matriarch and I had a few things more to discuss, stating that maybe they would join when they’re ready. Ranma and Nabiki exchanged puzzled looks and then just shrugged, then led the rest of their party as they followed the lady Veragar towards the largest of the tents, a spacious stretch of canvas that was warm inside and full of heavy fragrances that assaulted the nostrils with a pleasantly pungent mixture of human scent mixed with oil-based perfumes and wildflower blossoms. Reka was moving towards a pile of thigh plush pillows and cushions that occupied one end of the huge tent and was greeted at once by a beautiful young maid dressed all in silks and ornaments, who offered him a horn-shaped cup that he accepted graciously, lifting it up to the others in token salute before spilling the contents on the ground before his feet. Nabiki got straight to the matter of the assassins. Reka assured them that the matter was already being attending to. He then showed them an image of Natsume and Lenore taking the assassins out much to their shock. When Nabiki asked him why he was helping them, he replied why not and that it wouldn’t cost them anything they weren’t prepared already to sacrifice. He wasn’t offended when he read Nabiki’s thoughts comparing him to Lao. However he did point out that her analogy wasn’t an accurate one. He proved it by introducing them to Tara the maid who had greeted them. Tara served Veragar in the capacity of a handmaiden and expressed that she was quite comfortable. Veragar walked up behind the woman in question and knelt down beside her, tipping the girl’s head back with a hand to her chin and planting a kiss upon her lips that Tara returned eagerly before the both of them turned matching smiles back in the direction of the Saotome-Tendo posse. Reka explained that all who dwell within this encampment are freeborn travelers who merely share the way because it pleases them to band together. He keeps none in his company who do not wish to be there. He expressed how much he admired both Nabiki and Ranma. Nabiki was a woman who speaks her mind and knows her heart’s desires and does not deny herself from some misbegotten sentimentalist notions of morality, despite the efforts of Anri to instill in her a sense of her own spiritual nature. And Ranma was hardly the dull-witted clod that he took him for. He has an amazing ability to absorb and adapt to new experiences and challenging situations. Siren clearly knew and adjusted her training regimen accordingly, and in but a few hours time brought Ranma in closer accord with his elemental nature. However the training they had undertaken so far will not prove adequate against Udan. He wouldn’t weep any tears should Udan be bested by them. He then showed them Udan fighting Majin Buu. Ukyo and Shampoo both blanched as they leaned forward, while little Lylac and Fragrance were round-eyed, and Perfume was openly gawking in dismay as they could all fairly feel the titanic forces being unleashed, forces so great as to be utterly indescribable, and each blow that connected caused a shockwave to reverberate throughout the entire tent. Ranma and Nabiki were staring the hardest of all those who were present, and between them both they felt a collective need to swallow. Ukyo and Shampoo gave a shuddering breath at the realization of who Ranma and Nabiki would be fighting. Reka intended on imparting upon them the key to gaining the advantage all in good time. Since this was an informal meeting he had Ranma bring his Elementals out. The five flowing tattoos that covered his body beneath his clothing flowed away from his physical form and took shape in the space gathered around him, and five distinctly feminine shapes resolved themselves into appropriately revealing “Arabian Nights” style silken outfits, complete with appropriate jewels and ornaments that denoted their royal station. Latisha was he first to achieve full human semblance, and greeted her father while Nagisha set down and took a place beside a much-surprised Perfume. Sharil found a spot very near to a somewhat dubious Nabiki. Karina moved to sit besides Ukyo, and then reached out with her hands and took little Fragrance onto her lap as the child seemed to gravitate to her almost like a magnet. Sobriel ruffled the purple hair of a much-disconcerted Lylac before taking her own place beside Shampoo, who eyed the Void elemental with a look of some confusion. Veragar said with a smile as she regarded the now-expanded Saotome clan with evident approval. She, Reka and Latasha talked alittle catching up on old times. Reka gave a dismissive wave of his hand, when she told him that she and Ranma weren’t married. No daughter of his would be consigned to such a lowly stature. He expected Ranma to do right before his daughter and acknowledge her as one of his consorts if not in full status of a wife, at least the honor of being more than a humble mistress. Ranma blinked his eyes, suddenly finding himself on the spot once again as more than twelve sets of feminine eyes swiveled towards him in full unison…not just his wives and his “consorts” but also his two infant daughters and the lady Veragar to say nothing of the smiling lady Tara. Veragar put her own two cents in stating that it would only be fair for Ranma to acknowledge all five of his elementals as consorts. Nabiki saw Ranma glance at her as though silently pleading for her advice, and with great reluctance agreed. The others were quick to follow. The conversation intensified when Nabiki asked Reka what he knew about being human. Ranma was alarmed at the escalating tone in their host’s glowering demeanor. Reka expressed how he enjoyed living in a world of endless confusion, anarchy and discord. This brought the conversation back to the Amakusen much to Sobriel’s boredom who was tired of talking about the Christians. Sharil explained the notion of the Anti-Christ. While Reka revealed that Anri rejects the analogy of Paul’s synthesis when that foolish Apostate created the initial synthesis that founded the basis of the Christian legend. Reka as well felt that it was a perversion of everything he believed. Little Fragrance surprised everyone by joining in on the adult conversation when she asked what homeostasis was. Lylac answered her question, only to belatedly become aware that she was drawing attention her way, which prompted her to cover her tiny mouth with one hand and say, “Ooops…” Nabiki eyed her eldest daughter before moving back to the conversation. Ukyo was wary of the thought of everybody just doing whatever they wanted, but Reka answered that all societies and civilizations establish the same basic rules for governing themselves and restraining aberrant behavior. This surprised Nabiki who took him for an Anarchist. While flattered even Reka acknowledged the need for the existence of a state as a means of furthering and advancing the welfare of most human beings. The conversation moved on to the nature of Eluini when Ukyo called him out for going on about how superior he was. Reka knew from the start that Nabiki was a nascent Eluini. While she couldn’t get strong enough to face Udan in two days the true essence of the Art is to turn an opponent’s strength against him. After all with great power there always comes a balancing element. The realization that the alternative meant the death and destruction of this entire dimension hit everyone hard. Ukyo, Perfume and Shampoo turned on Reka demanding why he was risking everything they’d lived through together by making Ranma and Nabiki go up against his brother. Reka was no more eager for this than any of them neither was Udan, when they turned their question from the Firelord to Ranma and Nabiki. It was the latter who answered, though she lacked the courage to meet any of her lovers directly and instead stared into the softly sputtering fire-pit, as she explained that Ariman was really after their children. Ranma also assured his lady-co-wives, that the Daokan weren’t to blame, but the ancient demon they were facing. Reka explained that the history of this timeline had been altered by a direct manifestation by Ahriman and his brethren. They have seen the future and wish to avert it at cost, so they tricked the foolish Reyabi into thinking they were his enemy while having him fulfill the centuries-long vendetta of the Amakusen. He will unleash a plague that will depopulate the world and cause even the Gods to suffer its rampages, for it is a disease tainted with Ancient DNA. Rather than permit this to come to pass Udan has elected to destroy this timeline…but Ranma and Nabiki objected, which resulted in a challenge being issued between them. That is why he elected to offer his support by summoning them there so he could offer them a means for achieving victory, and possibly even survival. Reka’s reply to Perfume, Ukyo and Shampoo asking if he really met that was to ask how much they loved their wife and husband. When they answered that there was nothing they wouldn’t do for them. He then asked how much they trust Nabiki, Ranma replied with his life. Nabiki had a very strong suspicion of what it was that Reka was alluding towards, which were confirmed when he nodded to his wife, who smiled and clapped her hands while turning towards the back entrance to the tent, and a moment later the canvas there parted to admit Carla, Trudy and a nervous looking Saki. Since Nabiki was Trudy’s student Reka felt it was best if she explained. Trudy seemed far less cocky and self-assured than she had been earlier in the day, and she obviously was less than comfortable about sitting down, even upon such soft surfaces as the sand or the pillowed divans, but nonetheless she managed to straighten up and compose herself in perfect mimickery of Japanese etiquette. Once she had managed to regain her dignified bearing she bowed from where she sat and directed her comments not at Nabiki but rather at someone else sitting near by within their party. Shampoo was surprised to discover that she was addressing rather than Ranma. Nabiki and Saki stared at each other in amazement that Trudy was able to convince ranma and her wives to undergo the next stage in mastering the Shaloe-Ahl. It was mind-blowing, incomprehensible that the issues of jealousy and possessiveness had been taken completely off of the table, and now they were being given the chance of fulfilling the urges that they both had been sensing from the time that they had parted company no more than a few hours earlier in the day. Reka broke the spell of the moment by calling the two back to reality, when he gave them their own personal space and saw to it that they weren’t disturbed. Almost magically before their very eyes a literal banquet was laid out before the Saotome clan, complete with sweets and treats of every type of imagining. Before too long everyone was eating at the table, slowly abandoning their cares, complaints and reservations as food and wine began to ease away their tension while Lord Reka and Lady Veragar observed it all impassively, neither touching the food nor the drink but seeming to revel in the company that they were presiding over. This curious behavior naturally aroused the suspicions of Nabiki, who made a point to stop herself from eating too much as she obliquely studied the man and his wife, even as Saki was apparently gorging too much upon the appetizers and the freely provided liquor. He quickly noticed this and assured her that she was safe as he would hardly resort to poisoning them, nor would he violate the sanctity of desert hospitality by treating them ill in any way. Trudy cut Nabiki off before she could respond. Thanking Reka and Veragar she decided that it was time to get on to the training session. Veragar oblivious to her husband’s sour demeanor told the group that they should talk to their traveling companions and followers for a more-or-less objective opinion. Tis prompted Ukyo to ask how the two met. She shocked the group by revealing that she and Reka were once bad guys. The reason that Veragar invited them wasn’t because she found them amusing it was because they had Latisha in their company which practically made them all like family. Latisha is one of my Reka’s various progeny that he has seeded over the thousands of years of his existence, but she is very dear to him nonetheless, and when they both learned that she had settled down and was taking a husband they wanted to meet him. Veragar went on to ask Latisha if she had decided on a name yet even offered some suggestions. However the conversation was interrupted when everyone felt Saki and Nabiki attaining synchronization. Veragar went to check up on them and when she saw that they were attaining rhapsodic harmony she formed a protective barrier around their tent. She was not a bit surprised to find the Saotome clan was rushing out into the night in order to investigate the phenomenon, but all of them came to an abrupt halt well short of encountering her barrier. The husband and wives, plus the concubine elementals and infant daughters were watching in amazement as the very air within the circle vibrated, and an awed hush fell over them for a moment as each in turn felt something of that light reach out to them and touch their very soul-cores. Finally Carla Rodriguez stepped out from the relative shadows of the night to pay them her regards, and as each one there studied the American in the faux-Arabian Nights attire they could see the odd smirk that she was wearing that was faintly both admiring and resentful as though she knew full well just what was going on inside that tent but was deliberately sparing of the details. After telling them they would get their turn she made a point of giving kudos to Ranma who’s Kama-Senken technique was giving this round of the Awakening more potency than even the time when she Trudy first shared it together. Tara surfaced among the crowd of gawking onlookers as though assuming the role of chaperone by default, and brought them back to their tent. At this point Sharil had popped out. She did what she could to keep an eye on things before Trudy found her. She informed them what she saw of of the two’s training getting them to realize that there was more to it than just sex. As Ranma wondered why he wasn’t more upset by this Reka came to stand over his shoulder of the younger man that woman were “The Glory of the world, the paragon of creation, and a most intriguing mystery that even he, for all his years, have yet to penetrate…though at times he is moved to wonder if they are as much a curse as a blessing.” Veragar replied that they felt the same about men while she pivoted on one heel and began to saunter back towards the tent, deliberately exaggerating her hip movements as though to shake her rather ample and well-formed posterior in his direction. it was later revealed that she had been giving everyone that Red Lotus juice . Category:Daokan Category:Continuum-59343921